Joker and The Thief
by MADworldWEREin
Summary: my first story. this is about a girl named Kaiden aka Baby who is going to Degrassi. it'll be like a typicaal degrassi like episode and anything can happen. You can even suggest stuff to happen in story reviews! thanks!
1. What It's All About

Kaiden 'Baby' Jade Hanson looked at herself in the mirror, her light blue eyes stood out against her long deep red hair. She winced at herself and deemed she did not look very good. She picked up some eyeliner and lined her eyes with it in a thick fashion. Then she made a Smokey eye shadow style. After adding finishing touches she thought she looked rather salty that day.

Baby yelled at her mom saying she was about to go to school, she grabbed her keys and went inside her spring green porches carrel and drove e to her school. On her way there she saw her classmate Salve Vender.

"Hi baby," he said

"Hi save," she replied

"Can I have a ride to school" salve asked

"Yeah, sure." She said

Save got into baby's car. The drove silently all the way to degrease. Once they got to the school save got out and went to talk to his friend drew. Baby waved good bye at him. He waved back.

Baby was thinking that sable was cute but that bitch holly jay already had claim s on him. But whatever, there were hotter guys that deserved her attention.

As soon as maddy go t into the school. She realized she forgot he r back bag at home.. She had a really important paper she wrote in there but there was no way she could go back home and get it in time for class.

Thankfully, she realized that jt didn't go to school till the next period and he could go break into her house and get her book bag. She called him and he said okay.

Baby went to her first class, median immersion. She sat on one of the stupid Swedish balls that principal hatixlakos thought was a good idea. Dumb bitch, baby though and she bounced on the balls.

Toby came into the class and sat next to her, ugh baby thought, he had a weird crush on her and that slut Emma.

"Hi cayden,"

"MY NAME IS ABBY."

"Okay, hi baby"

"Thanks, hi Toby."

"Baby,can I ask you a question?"

AN: =I hope you guys like it. Please give me tips. Thanks.


	2. Complicated

"Okay, nothing perverted though"

"Ok, how can I ask Emma out?"

"WHY WOIULD YOU ASK ME ABOUT THAT SLUT EMMA?"

"Sorry, I wanted to ask you out but you don't like me"

"It's not that I don't like you,"

"So, will you go on a date with me?"

"I guess so,"

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 6"

"Make it 7, we have Friday power squad practice till 5:30"

"Ok!"

Baby smiled. This would be her first date ever and she wanted it to be special, even if it was going to be with Toby. Baby was trying to think of what to wear when Mr. Sampson asked her a question.

"Maiden, can you tell me what we've been talking about for the past 20 minutes?'

"MY NAME IS BABY"

"Uh, I'm not going to call you that, I'm not trying to go to jail, Maiden."

"WHATEVER"

Maiden got up and stormed out of the class room. She was sick of 's shit he always would pull with her. As she was heading down to her locker she ran into Craig Manning!


	3. Purple Haze

"Like ehmagawd, hey craid"

"Hi babe,"

"Its baby, but its ok if u calls me babe, if you want to.

"I like babe"

"I like you"

"Do you want to hang out tonight?"

"Well yeah, I would like to but I have a date with Toby

"Away

"I wanted to go on a date"

"Well I can give you everything you ever imagine a more

"Ok, I'll tell him sum thin suddenly popped up"

"You better

'

She went to her lovkerr and was very excited bout her hanging out with sari tonight.

SUDENLY, MR Simpson RAN OUT OF THE CLASS ROOM SCREAMING VERY HOTLEY ABOUT HOW BABY WAS A HOT FLIPPIN MESS.

"YEAH I NO IM HOT"

"dude, I' don't want go to jail, please don't see that"

'Fuck u"

"THAT'S IT, OFFICE NOW!"

"NO!"

Baby ran out of the school and bumped into Toby

"Tub y I can't go

"Y?

"I think imp pregnato

"YOU TOLD ME U WERE A VITGIN

"I AMM! IM LIKE MARISSA! "

"you mean mary?

"NO MARISSA YOU DUMBDUNK

I ran away laughing at Toby, he was so weird. He wept tears of anger and heartbrokenness.

Suddenly, MRSIMPRINON CAME UP ON A MOTORBIKE.

"Want to ride?"


	4. Your Love Is My Drug

AN: THANKS JOSH FOR THE POSITIVE RVIEW. I ADDED U IN YM STORY

I quickly sprinted to my proche to get away from mr simpsyon. ,I got in the seat and realized I left my jeys in the school. So I got out and sexcily ran home and then I ran into…..JT! he had my paper! He gave it to me and I aksed him to bring me my keys after school. He said he'd do it.

I went in my hourse and turned the tv on. I was home alone and kinda scared so I put on my favorite move, twilight. I watched the movie twice befor I got a call form my mom asking why I wasn't at school. She made me go back so I waled back to school.

I went back I n the school and went to my lovker. I had to go to psychology so I got my book for that. Psychology had eone of my friend coksie In it. I went in the class and sat by him. He made a dunny joke and I laughed.

Cokssie also baked cookies for our class. Since were frined hes gave me some extra. They we gorod. And then the bell rang for lunch. I went to the lunch room and sat with my friend ellie, cosikie, and clare. We talked all period long.

Then after lunch I had a free period so I went and found my keys int hemedian immersuion room. apologized to me for being mean.

After that I had power squad practice.

After power squaf wwas done I drove home and started to get ready for my date with CRAIG whenSUDDDENLY COCKSIE TEXTED ME!


	5. Walk This Way

COCKSIE: PARTy at ELLIES TONITE

BABBY: can I bring craigs?

COCKSIE: YEAH.

Baby was so excited to meet up wif craig. She likd him so much. i put on a short teal mini dress that only came mid thigh on my leg. It had lots of sparkles. I wore brite purple sparly bra and panties under it that was sort of cthrough. Then I found a scarf and tied it around my waist. I put my hair into a high ponytail and put some teal clip in extensions. Then I put glittery teal eyeshadow on a nd fake glittery eyelashes. Then I put light pink lipstick on. Then I found some lace up high heelds that wer teal and gliytered.

Since I had tim I secksily sat down and watched newmoon. Craig soon came and he was wearin a wolfmuther shirt and skinee jeans.. he finished watchin new moon with me and then he took me to bravo for diner. I got chikn parmmajon and he got pasta wuuzee. We ate r food hotley and then we got crem broolays.

We went 2 ellis party after bravo. Der was a a lot of people danicing and stuff like playing twisted. Some on was even givin body piercings! I deciddd to get a pericing and so I got my cartlidg and my belly button pieced. Craig got his tung and lip piercd.

Craig asked me to dance. So ewe went to da dance flor and got it on. We did the chacha and the electronic slides. Then we slowdanced to it ends tonight by the all candian rejects.

Craig asked me to go out side with him. He pulled out his cigartettes and asked me if I wanted one. I said sure and smoked it with him. We talked about how awesome the party was! Then craig leaned over and kissed me. Then he stuck his tounge in my mouth!

"YOU STUCK YOUR TOUNGE IN MY MOUTH" baby excailmed!

"uh, maybe I should take you home?" craig said all concerned like

" no! im sorry. I just never done that befor" I said

"oh okay"

And then hed did it again. We kizzed a real long time. And then! TOBTY WALKED OVER AND PIUNCHED CRAIG

"I HATE YOU TOBY! GO FUCK EMMA!" I yelled at his sstuid face!

"YOU RIDCIULOUS BOMBOLUS SLUT!" he yealled back

I ran over and smacked the tobster then coksie saw what happened and kicked tobtys ass and got craig and ice pack.


	6. Love Lockdow

TOBY STATeD CRYIN. I didn't caer tho. I just cared about craig.

Craig iced his face while I gave hi,m a back massage. He seemed to like that. I hugged him and he asked me I f I could drive bak to hiz place. I said okay but I had to say bii to people first.

"AV REVOIUR BATCHES" I YELLED.

"ADEIOU" cokxsie yelled back

Craig was waiting by his car so I hopped him. We drove to his place skeistly we went into his garague and JEOY AND DONNA WERE HAVEIN SEXY INTER COUSRE IN THERE!

" WHAT THE DUCK?" I yelled!

Joey loked embrassed.

"soryy, you guys can watch tv in the house." Hersaid.

"okay fine" craig reoplied

We picked a movie, ice prinsess, and orderd a pizza. Craig and I cuttled till the pizza arrived and then I was getting sleepy after I ate so craig let me borrow some pajamaz. We cuttled some more and then the next thing I knowed was that I woke up!

"CRAIG WHAT FUCK THE? I had tobe home!"

"o I called ur mom last night, she said it was OK"

"ok" I stated

Ccraig made us breaksfat consisting of eggs becano and toast. It was goo.d

Joey came home drunk two minuts later. He stated slurring and hitting on me. I was scared so craig to ok me hoe.


End file.
